Are you Game?
by the mirror girl
Summary: Truth or dare with the Cullens wacky funny outragous dares and embarassing truths all with your fav family of vamps and their human rated T just incase co written with Random Jibberish
1. an odd beginning

**Okay truth or dare with the Cullens is over done but how could I resist, any whoo I decided to delete Nought to Sixty in A Matter of seconds also started another story Voterra Festivites so why dont you take a look at that here we go......**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and suprisingly I did not event truth or dare shocker I know**

**EmPOV **

I know what were gonna do today

**EPOV**

Oh no, no way not possible never in a million years!!!!!!!!!!!!

**APOV**

Yes, I'm going to get Bella so she can play aswell, why is Edward shooting me daggers

**JPOV**

Emmetts waaaaay to excited this cant be good..

**RPOV**

Will somebody please tell me whats going on???????????????I hate the way they have those private conversations and Emmett must be on it too!!!! Oh God I love and all but this is going to end good

**EmPOV**

I stood up on the table and got everyones attention

"WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**EsPOV**

"I think I have to go to um..................... Rio today," I'm not staying here for truth or dare my husband turned to me and caught my expression

**CPOV**

Luckily my wife came up with an excuse to get us out of the area for the game

"Yes, Rio........... we leave um...... now try not to break to many laws," I said before with darted out of the house

**JPOV**

That was odd

**EPOV**

How come they get to leave

**APOV**

Let the games begin

**So that was the prologue next is the game begins heeheehee!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Nothings Wrong Mr Cuddles

**So this is the new collaboration between Random Jibberish and The-Mirror-Girl seeing as our other one wasn't getting enough reviews or hits so........... that went bye bye**

**I wanna take time out to thank those people who review or added this story to their favourite authors/stories list you........................ guys are awesome!!!!!! 333**

**So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own this story, or characters, or anything but these are our words really... Coz if we did own it, we wouldn't really put it on a fanfic site... we'd be publishing**

**EPOV**

No way not in a million years was I letting my Bella play truth or dare with my family those people are nuts! I cant let this happen , oh no wheres Alice going.

**APOV**

Shit gotta get out before Edward realises I'm going to get Bella, distractions, distraction oh got it_ Lollipop, Lollipop, oh lolli lolli, lolli........_ that should keep him busy for awhile.

"Jazz I'm just heading out I'll be back in awhile," I said to Jasper who was playing video games with Emmett.

"Huh yeah sure, have fun," thats my husband for you!!!!!!!!

"Alice where you going?," asked my overly annoying brother

"Out," I said quickly before running out the door gotta get there first gotta get there first.

**EPOV**

Oh shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning Edward wasn't back from hunting yet. Ah well just get started on my chores then I wa up stairs just finished getting dressed when Alice pratically tumbled into my room

"Bellayougottacomeplay..," she didn't get to finish as then Edward came in and tackled her to the ground.

"EDWARD LET ME UP NOW," Alice screeched

"You know what I'm pretty comfortable here," he said while sitting on her back "Morning Love, sorry I didn't come over earlier but there have been issues that had to be sorted at home,"

"What the hell is going on here?," I said what the hell like seriously I leave them alone for two days and pandemonium ensues

"What makes you think there's anything wrong here?," he asked feigning innoncence

"Edward your sitting on Alice,"

"Oh that, thats nothing," he said waving his hand in dismissal

"Edward let me up before I tell Bella what happened in London in the sixties," said Alice, Edward immediately sprang up.

"Alice you wouldn't dare?," he said through his teeth, sometimes I feel like I should a bowl of popcorn while watching this family.

"Well then shut up and let me do what I came to do!," said Alice through her teeth and growled

"Now Alice use your people words," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine," she huffed "we're playing truth or dare are you game?,"

"Sure," it was just a game right

"Bella Love you dont know what your dealing with here," Edward muttered, Alice glared at him.

"We Cullens have certain rules and since Emmett's the game master you have to swear to abide by the rules of the games before him," she said before turning to walk out the door"By the way we're running seeing as I didn't have time to get a car," maybe it wasn't just a game.

"Now before you say anything love you got yourself into this," he said pulling me up onto his back

"Warning would have been nice," I muttered

"Yes, cause me and Alice always race to your house where I then proceed to sit on her for ten minutes how could you not of guess something like this was coming," he said in a rather condesending tone. I shut my eyes as we ran to the Cullen house where it was time to face the Game Master

When we arrived at the Cullen House all the lights were off. I jumped off of Edwards back and followed him into the living room. There was a large desk in the middle of the living room with a giant chair facing towards the fire place. Suddenly Emmetts voice boomed through the house

"So Isabella, you have come to join us in a game of truth of dare Cullen Style, am I right?,"

"Yes," I answered what the hell was going on to day the chair slowly began to turn to reveal Emmett sitting in a chair holding a white fluffball.

"Do you swear to abide by the rules laid down by the GameMaster, me and the rest of the Cullens while playing the game,"

"You have rules?," I asked this was unbelievable but hey when is anything in my life believable I was engaged to a vampire for peats sake.

"Rosalie please read out the rules for ," Suddenly Rose appeared out of no where with an ancient looking scrolled she cleared her throat before beginning to read from it

" .1: All dares mustbe completed within24 hours of being dare  
Rule No.2: Beak anything replace it!!  
Rule No.3: If you get arreted because of a dare make sure at least one of us is available to postt bail  
Rule No.4 :The Truth and nothing but the truth (when you pick truth)  
And Rule No.5: The boundaries are the Continental U.S,"

Then Rosalie stepped back and Emmett place a very official looking contract on the table,

"Sign here, here and here," he said pointing to various spots on the contract as I was signing I saw Edward shaking his head out of the Corner of his eye

"Now any questions," He asked I shook my head no, then Jasper stuck up his hand

"I have a question, Emmett," he said

"What is it Jasper," Emmett said in an exasperated tone

"What the fuck are you holding it looks like a bunny and fluff steriods?," said Jasper

"Jasper how dare you offend like that?," Emmett said his voice filled with rage

"Mr. Cuddles?," asked Edward quirking his eyebrow

"That's not important right now, why are we standing around here talking lets play the freakin game, come on all this talking is boring," he said trying to change the subject.

What the hell did I just get myself into!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**So what did every body think yay or nay lets us know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Random Jibberish:REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW (am I forgetting something)**

**Mirror girl: Eh......................................................ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND REVIEW**

**Random Jibberish: REVIEW**


	3. Thats Appealing to You?

**Chapter 3 is here we are awesome so the game is gonna begin we've got a good dare for Bella so read, laugh, enjoy AND review. It doesn't matter if you like it, love it, lobe it or hate it review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: please can we have it Stephanie  
S.M : NOPE I OWN TWILIGHT MWHAHA  
R.J: theres no need to rub it in our faces  
M.G: Yeah thats just mean *goes and cries in corner*  
R.J: See wat you did??  
S.M: is there anyway I could make it better  
M.G: *through histerical sobs* you could give the rights to Twilight to us  
S.M: eh not gonna happen  
R.J &M.G: *again through histerical sobs* our lives are not worth living  
S.M: drama queens much?  
M.G: we own drama class ah look a cheese cake  
S.M: that was odd**

**So we dont own twilight but hey you cant blame us for trying right!?!**

**EPOV**

I have a feeling I just let Bella sign her self to the devil, no wait worse my brother we began to move the furniture out of the way and sat in a circle on the floor. Emmett stood up

"Right so we all know the rules and seeing as I am the game master," I regret giving him that title " I get to go first, so Bella truth or dare?," what in gods name did she ever do to him hold on what did I everdo to him maybe she'll be smart enough to pick truth.

"Dare," oh boy we're so doomed

"Okay little sister for the next 24hr everytime you have an inappropriate thought about Eddiekins over here you have to stand up and proclaim it to everybody in the room, Jasper will be monitoring your emotions so we'll know if your lying," he said with a very smug smile on his face

"Emmett your popsicle is melting," I said

"I'm affended Eddiekins your the won who's always wondering whats shes think so I'm doing you a favour,"

Jasper turned to look at Bella she was bright red " Do you have something to sat Bella," she looked down to the floor "Eh nope,"

"Liar,"

"You suck Jasper by the way," she said standing up and clearing her throat "Edward running his hands all along my side...stroking my side, teasing..." she said blushing scarlet.

"Wow Bella didn't think you had it in you.......," Emmett then burst out laughing at his own innuendo "Your turn," he said still cracking up.

"Alice Truth or Dare?,"

" Bella I thought you loved me?," pouted Alice

"Well it's your fault I'm here so Truth or Dare," she stated

"Fine Dare,"

"I dare you to call Gucci telling them that there close suck and you will never wear them ever again due to there suckyness," I swear Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"But...but. what?," hhmm it's true what they say payback is a bitch "Fine hand me the phone," _damn Bella making me call Gucci well just wait we're going shopping on Saturday and we're gonna play Bella Barbie alllllllll day long._

"Actually you can't we have plans for Saturday ," I said covering Bella, she gave a look as if to say 'what plans'I winked at her and watched as Alice dialled Gucci's phone number this was going to be good

**APOV**

Damn her, damn her to the deepest clutches of Hades smart idea Alice oh lets get Bella to play that will be fun why didn't I see this coming stupid snap desicions they have to be the vain of my existence that and Walmart. I dialled the number and put the phone on speaker.

"Gucci headquarter how may I assist you today," said the operator

"Hello this is Alice Cullen and I just called to tell you that I think your clothes suck and I will never but clothes, shoes, bag, belts or luggage from you ever again," and then I slammed the phone onto the base. My family was in convulsions of laughterat this stage.

"I have to say that was hilarious," said Jasper to gasps of laughter what happened to him loving me and stuff.

"Fine Edward TRUTH OR DARE," I shouted at him

"Truth," he said with a smug smile on his face

"Has Charlie ever really thought about shooting you like imagined picking up the gun and pointing at you," I said I was curious Bella joked about it from time to time but I wanted to know if it was true, I think Bella was curious about it aswell because she looked at him expectantly

"Yes, on a few occassions when he's come into the kitchen and I'm holding Bella's hand or shes sitting on my lap, but the most interesting would be that time he caught us kissing that time it was beating me with his own bare hands," he said Bella looked at him shocked

"Please tell me your kidding?," she said

"Nope although the time we told him we were engaged that was even more interesting," he added

"Why was that?," asked Rosalie who had been oddly quiet until now.

"First, there was shooting, beating, running me over with his car more shooting and then he decided to get up and hug us it was a very strange moment, oh he also thought you were pregnant love so your father thinks your not a virgin and want to know how white your dress is," he finished

Bella looked gobsmacked, Jasper looked shocked and Emmett was just trying to hold himself up from laughing so much

"So your telling me her own father even expects you two to be having sex??? Ah thats just hilarious," Bella once again blushed scarlet once again and Edward growled. Jasper got an odd look on his face

"Bella stand up,"

"Oh God Jasper," "Edward pinning me to my bed, kissing my neck, growling..." she said in a dreamy voice_ Girls got it bad_ I thought towards Edward, who was still in shock of the confession

"Thats appealing to you?," he asked her incredulously. She just nodded.

"So Edward your turn,"

"Jasper truth or Dare?,"

**So thats chapter 3 I know there's a lot in this chapter but hey that how the game goes what do you think Jaspers gonna do???**

**Random Jibberish: Review, Review it's in the bible  
Mirror Girl: No Jibberish thats Repent  
Random Jibberish: whoopsy any who review it kinda sounds like it's in the bible  
Mirror Girl: True!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW**


	4. Karma's a Real Bitch!

**Chapter 4 has arrived what do you think Jasper will do? Truth or dare? Well if you skipped this you already know but if didn't you don't so read on**

**Disclaimer: We sadly don't own twilight we just like messing with the characters heads!!!!!! Also Mirror girl apologizes for her irrational behaviour last time but Random Jibberish still stands by the fact that we were taunted into behaving so by one S.M**

**JPOV**

"Do your worst Edward, dare," I said I was no coward I could take what ever he threw at me.

"Okay then your dare is to go over Mike Newton's house and tell him your madly in love with him while sending waves of love and affection out in his direction, is that good enough for you?," _God you suck Edward_

"Thank you Jasper," the others looked confused

"Fine lets get this over with," I said getting up and walking to door

"Emmett you get the video camera?," asked Rosalie as we got into the Jeep _Fuck you guys_

"He's flipping us off in his head," remarked Edward _we get it Edward you're mind reader do you really have to rub it in our faces it like a famous author denying her two top fans the rights to her book._

"You have the weirdest analogies Jasper," he said shaking his head as we headed off to Mike's house great, why do I play with these guys again????

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jasper as he got out of the Jeep and walked up to Mike's house but also karma is a bitch thats what he gets for making me get up and saying that stuff I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life.

"Love what are you thinking about?," god first I have to admit all that stuff and now he's trying to get me to just tell him

"Nothing and no I do not need to stand up," I added he chuckled before pulling me closer to him and whispered "I wouldn't of made you stand even if you had," before placing a kiss on my lips

"Now come on lets go watch Jasper swear his undying love for Newton," he said pulling me out of the snucked around to the Newton's backyard where Jasper and Mike where standing, we were hiding in the bushes.

"You got the camera ready Emmett," whispered Edward

"Sure do Ed lets get this show on the road," I heard Edward mutter something like dont call me Ed karma really is a bitch

**JPOV**

I knocked on Newton's front door his little sister answered the door

"Hi, is Mike there?," I asked please say no please say no!

"Sure he's in the back yard" she said, turning to run out _god fucking dammit!!!!_I followed her through. He was sitting outside drinking a beer _I miss being able to get drunk_

"Ehm, hello Jasper? Howya! Want a beer" he slurred.I began to release the waves of love and affection, as required by that bastard Edward.

"Nah, I'm grand, but there's, uh, something I uh, wanna get off my uh, chest."

"Cool! Bonding time! Sit beside me buddy!" I sat down, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

I decided to get it over with, and blurted out "I think I'm in love with you, will you spend your life with me? I need you just to breathe, YOU'RE MY HEROINE!!!" _I heard Edward say it to Bella once and she seemed to like it._

"I love you too Jasper, I feel exactly the same, kiss me fool!" he then pulled me in and gave me a big sloppy one._I HATE YOU EDWARD! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!_ I could could hear my family sniggering in the bushes. I repeat myself Edward _youare so dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**So theres chapter 4 what did every body think  
Random Jibberish: who knew Mike was gay  
Mirror Girl: I had my suspicions  
Random Jibberish: we just outed a guy over the internet  
Mirror Girl: Wouldn't be the first time we've done what It the third one this week  
Random Jibberish: Oh yeah are we forgetting something here???  
Mirror Girl: Oh I dont think so  
Both :REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Oh before we go we would like to thank the following for reveiwing**

_**The Mirror Girls reviewer's**_

_**victoria (), MegaBellatrixFreak and kew94**_

_**Random Jibberish's Reviewer's**_

_**Jacob is so mine,**_ _**4everdominicana,**_ _**Eleasor Cullen,**_ _** and KirstyClaire84**_

_**You people rock stripy pirate socks and are awesome like floating cheesecakes love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Wronging a Right

**Hey Guys so here is chapter 5, count them that one, two , three, four, FIVE!!!!!! Wow! After the last chapter we were astounded by how fast the reviews came so we decided to award our fastest reviewer with a special hint after a few messages past back and forth she thanked us for helping put a smile on her face so because of this we dedicate this chapter to Tony Roppo. **

**Disclaimer: We still after all these three hours dont own Twilight , you think she would've lightened up by now but nope she wont budge (not saying shes fat or anything which she isnt)**

**On with the story**

**JPOV**

After 3 HOURS of Mike being all over me, he FINALLY passd out drunk, and with any luck won't remember a thing.

Unfortunately, I will, and the images will haunt me forever...ugh...

I walked around to the front to find my family ROFLing. (yes, I'm a computer nerd.)

"People! Get off the floor, it can't be sanitary"

"jasper and Mike sitting in a tree, doing things they shouldn't be!" sang Emmett before he broke out laughing again.

"I think I just found my next victim!!!!!" Emmett froze.

"Emmett dear, truth or dare!"

"Bring it! Dare!"

I rubbed my hands together and laughed manically, which made them look at me oddly, for some strange reason.

**EmPOV**

"I dare you to go to the grocery store, and give people buying condoms or tampons The Talk. Oh by the way Bella," he said turning to face her, "stand up please!" _ I really do like this dare!_

"You're enjoying this waaaaaaay too much Jasper!" Bella hissed as she stood up. "Edward rubbing agaisnt me."

"You sure that's all Bella?" I laughed.

"Yes,I'm sure, now shut up and do your dare!" _ God she's cranky today, Edward not satisfing her?_

"I can satisfy my Bella, thank you very much!" growled Edward. Bella turns towards Alice, and Alice whacks Edward upside the head.

"What the hell people!" gasped Edward

"Well if I smacked you, it would've broken my hand!" snarled Bella.

Edward stared at Bella in shock _trouble in paradie lil bro? Wow shes feisty you sure know how to pick 'em dont ya?_

Next thing I knew I was being hit accross the head

"Well now that, thats finished lets get this dare done right Emmet?,"

._God Jasper really wants his ass kicked today doesn't he but I can't cause I'll look like a gay beater_

Edward chuckled as we got into the Jeep this was gonna be a fun visit to the grocery store.

When we arrived at the mall Rosalie took out the video camera

Bella grabbed a cart and start walking around the store I think she was killing two birds with the one stone. I walked over to the aisle where the condoms/tampons where and waited for my first victim perse. After about an hour or so of waited a woman came a long a grab a pack of tampons. It's show time!

"Oh the miracles of mother nature going on with your body is something magical don't you think," the woman stared at me oddly before walking back up the aisle, I waited for another or so until one of the guys from school what his name he was a teacher it will come to me any second oh, yeah Coach Clapp came up and quickly grabbed a box of condoms.

"now sir when a man and a woman love each other very much they begin to have feelings towards eachother and it's up to you to control these urges because you dont want to make a mistake and slip," I said with a strong conviction

"What the hell is wrong with you all I'm doing is some shopping and you start talking down to me like your superior correct me if I'm wrong Cullen but didn't I give you detention last year because of misconduct on school grounds with Ms. Hale," he said obviously embarassed he had been caught buying condoms

"You sure did and I'm sorry for that which is why I come here and make sure people are fully aware of what they are doing when there getting themselves into," I said

He huffed and stomped off my family then walked around the corner laughing their asses off

"I'm glad you find me amazingly hilarious," I said walking up to them and we headed out to the car

"So Edward, truth or dare?,"

**So that was chapter five what y'all think (yes I said y'all) deal!**

**Random Jibberish: I'm suppose to tell them something hm.... what could it be?**

**Mirror Girl: is it I'm jealous of your fancy fridge with it's multiple ice settings **_**MULTIPLE**_

**Random Jibberish: No thats not it...........**

**Mirror Girl: Oh it was REVIEW right?**

**Random Jibberish: OhmiCarlisle that was it**

**Both: REVIEW**

**Random Jibberish: wait your jealous of my fridge**

**Mirror Girl: That and your fancy cooking machines and kitchen utensil (the child has a retractable tea towel holder, who the hell needs a retractable tea towel holder)**

**Random Jibberish : I don't think someones ever been jealous of my kitchen before.................. remember review also major thanks to all our reviewers and our prize winner!! whoo *clapping and jazz hands for you girl***

**Until next time.................... Stay random and reflectable like us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. A Walmart Fantasy

**Hello all! How be ye! Miss us? It's Mirror Girl and the Random here to bring you more twilighty hilarious! Sorry for the loooong wait, we have EPICLY IMPORTANT AND EVIL EXAMS this year. **

**But we're back now! With our awesome epicness!**

**Anyhoo, we STILL don't own Twilight, but we do own our own toes and pens!**

**Random: No you don't. You sold your toes last week for that sandwich.**

**Mirror Girl: Godammit!**

**APOV**

_Why can't I see what's gonna happen now! Stupid brothers. Grrrrrrr!_

"Alice!" taunted Jasper "we spoke about using our people words!"

"People! Stop with the vampire mind reading and use your Out Loud Words!" snapped Bella, looking annoyed.

"Aliiice" Emmett said teasingly "Truth or dare?"

"Well, seeing as I used up my dare, I will have to say truth, you idiot" I said through my teeth.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now, what do we want to know about our darling pixie Alice?"

smiled Emmett.

"Get. On. With. It" I growled.

"Weeeeeell, we want to know, seeing as you always look like you've just stepped out of a vogue magazine, what is the most disgusting outfit you've ever bought?" sang Emmett, smiling gleefully.

Damn him, how could he make me admit to this? They'll kick me out of the fashion club for this!

"You're in a fashion club? Since when?" Edward asked quirking his eyebrow.

"I do leave the house occasionally believe it or not?" I snapped, offended that he thought all I did was go to the mall, granted the fashion club meetings were at the mall, but still!

"Stop stalling darling Alice, tell us!" Emmett said impatiently.

"Why dya keep calling me 'darling'?" I asked, using the always popular air quotes.

"Why dya keep STALLING?"

"Because... it's reeeeeally bad" I admitted, staring intently at the ground.

"Beeeeeella!" Jasper sang, causing her cheeks to go a worrying shade of maroon, "tell us!"

"That you're a jackass?" she asked, feigning innocence, "coz I'll do that if you want"

"Do you want me to tell them how you're feeling, bar embarassed"

"...FINE!" Bella huffed, "Well, if you muuust know..."

"Yes, we must" Emmett interrupted.

"Well if you stopped interrupting" **A/N and if the mirror girl could type without making 70 million typos a sentence... **"i might be able to finish my sentence. I was in a very, em, sensual, daydream about him" pointing at Edward.

"Care to elaborate?" teased Emmett

"Care to have your face kicked in?" retorted Bella innocently.

"Good luck with that, Miss Human."

"Okay, Edward came into my room when I was lying on my bed, and he kinda..tore..my clothes off and..." Bella was about to continue when the ever-the-gentleman Edward put his hand over Bella's mouth.

"I think that is a sufficient enough answer" said Edward, quietly.

But, of course, we could all hear him, because we ARE vampires, so why he said it quietly is beyond me.

"And we still haven't heard Alice's confession." Edward stated.

Oh he's a dead man.

**EPOV**

I felt bad for ratting Alice out to theothers but I couldn't let Bella keep talking, but I had to admit it did sound interesting.....

"Do you have anything to share with the class Edward?" Jasper asked pulling me out of what may have been my first fantasy, talk about being a late bloomer.I shook it off and turned my attention back to the as Alice was about to make her big announcement.

"So one time, I was in the mall wearing this ultra cute skirt when this punk ass little shit spilt one of them slush puppy things all over me, so after I had made sure he'll never reproduce I went into the closet store to buy something to wear and unfortunately I ended up in Wal-.." she raised her hand to her mouth and shook her head "Can you give me a minute this is hard to say."

"Of course." Emmett said laughing.

"I ended up in Wal-, Walmart." she said sounding rather emotional. "And the only thing they had was a black sweatsuit, with a navy tank top, and it was velor!! I burned it the moment I got home, it felt awful!" she cried, running away.

"I can't believe she wore black and navy! I will never be able to look at her the same way" said Bella, shocked.

"Like you care about fashion Bella." Rosalie muttered using a nail file she must have conjured out of freaking nowhere.

My instinct to protect my mate took over and I found myself growling at Rosalie.

Alice soon returned with a weak smile on her face, she looked at Rosalie sternly, before smiling at Bella.

"Rosalie truth or dare?"

**ooooohhhhhhh Rosalie's going to get it, or something along those lines we havent quite decided yet**

**Random Jiberish : So when's the next update, cause like seriously we nearly killed each other writing this chapter, you put that apostrophy there**

**Mirror Girl: and em, why would i do that? You just can't type! Anyway, we will update soon, maybe even tomorrow you lucky bastards!**

**Random Jiberish: Like you've never made a mistake it's not like you the pope or anything.**

**Mirror Girl: YOU'RE NOT RELIGIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Random Jiberish: says the atheist with the chicken sacrificing sister**

**Mirror Girl: I never claimed to be the pope! Anyway, time to post this! **

**Random Jiberish: Review!!!!!! Like Please, if we get ten reviews tonight we'll post another chapter in the morning!!!!**

**Both: Laters!**


End file.
